Over Shadowed
by DreamALitteBiggerDarling
Summary: Yes, Pavel knew his older brother was visiting, and yes, he knew Andrey was better looking. He didn't need others to tell him that. But then it's Sulu walking up, telling him, "Woah, your brother's kinda...hot." And, yeah, that's the sound of his heart breaking.


A**/N: I know people hate long authors notes but rest assured **_**I will not**_** do this on every chapter. I haven't written and published anything on fanfiction for almost 2 years, so these first few chapters might be a bit rusty. I apologize. Life's a bitch, you know? School, work, family, friends, moving halfway across the country. But I have ridden myself of writers block, and I WILL FINISH THIS. That is a promise, one that you can PM me about if I ever slow down in updates. There **_**will not**_** be a schedule for updates, just know that I'm not going to disappear again. I still love this idea for a story, and I hope I do right by it. Happy to be back, and I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys **_**really**_** inspired me to start writing this again, and your reviews will continue to do so. Really, the support was amazing, and so was the critique. **

**Oh, in case you pronounce it wrong in your head, Andrey is pronounced **_**AWN-DRAY. **_**Rating T for swearing, and this is slash, so if that's not your thing, then please don't read. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Treck 2009, or it's characters. Those rights belong to J.J. Abrams, and others. I only own the plot, and it's for the enjoyment of others. No profits are being made.**

* * *

><p>Many things were irritating to Pavel Chekov. Some of these things consisted of the sound balloons make while rubbed, the number 137, and the fact that one cannot enjoy the luxury of rainy humid days when cursed with curly hair. However, out of all of these, Pavel's older brother definitely takes the cake. And Pavel had him on the PADD this very moment.<p>

He groaned with irritation as his brother's voice rang through his room. "Pavel? Are you there?" His brother questioned. "Did you hear vhat I said?" Even through the PADD, Andrey's accent was crystal clear. Pavel's mother had wanted them to perfect the English language, and as a result, Pavel and his brother were forced to speak it around the house in practice. It was now second nature to talk to his brother in English rather than Russian. But on rare occasions -_ maybe not __that__ rare_- when Pavel was annoyed, frustrated, or even furious at Andrey, the harsh words would spew out in his native tongue.

"Yez, I heard you. But vhy do you hawe to come _now?_" And Pavel was definitely _not_ whining, but seriously? He had recently been promoted to permanent lieutenant after the whole Narada incident, and next to Hikaru no less. He didn't need his older, over-achieving, better looking, stronger standing, _older_ brother to come towering over him, confining young Pavel to the shadows, easily overlooked when next to the First Commander of the Prometheus: Andrey Chekov.

Pavel sighed.

"Because my ship iz taking an extended shore leave and I thought it would be nize to wisit baby brother." Of course he did. Pavel couldn't help but notice the slips in his brother's accent, though it was not nearly as noticeable as his own.

"Vhy don't you wisit mother?" Pavel almost begged. Just as he was beginning to delve into an exaggerated story about how mother seemed awful lonely around these times and she really shouldn't be left alone, Andrey was quick to interrupt him.

"Was that, 'wisit'? Still having trouble with your V's in the correct places, hmm Pav?" Andrey admonished. "No worries, I vill help you correct it when I see you next veek."

Pavel was about to come back with a very witty retort about how Andrey was also screwing up his W's, even if it wasn't as bad. In fact, it was something they had both struggled with as kids, and while neither had corrected it absolutely, Andrey had seemed to overcome it rather easily while Pavel stumbled along. Just like everything else in their tiring brotherhood. He stopped when he heard the last bit.

"Next veek?" That was sooner then he thought. A lot sooner.

"Yez and I'm not taking no as an answer, so I'll see you Monday, goodbye Pavy." The line went dead. Damn, Pavel hated that nickname. It was demeaning rather than endearing and Andrey knew it.

This is what Pavel was afraid of. Afraid that Andrey would come aboard and win everybody over with his charm, looks, and wittiness. Not to mention _smarts_. Pavel wasn't dumb, he knew that most of the crew, some grudgingly, viewed him as the smartest person on the ship. But he also knew that most, not all, thought he was too young to be here. That, even though he had saved the Captain and Hikaru, he might break down and sob at the first sign of danger.

_Like a child. _Pavel scoffed.

But Andrey was 27, sturdy and built like a giant, with his broad chest and toned muscles he had acquired from years of working out with _father_. Training from the age of nine to now. And although Pavel knew he wasn't exactly hideous, as he did have a strong bone structure (at least that's what mother had told him) he knew he also had his mother's soft features; whereas Andrey was all chiseled jaw and hard lines. His entire being just screamed _Leader._

The only thing the two Chekov boys had in common was the resemblance of the family face. Each had those lively, shimmering chestnut curls that seemed to bounce around their faces, framing their bright, crystal blue eyes. Both had the same little dimples when they smiled, the ones their mother used to gush over. Both shared identical expressions, such as wrinkling their noses at the idea of something unpleasant, and the pursing of lips if something upset them. That's where the similarity ended.

Pavel let out a long, suffering groan and buried his head in his hands. He didn't care that Andrey was better looking, –_mostly__– _because that wasn't the point. The point was that if enough people liked Andrey when he visited -_which they would_- they might say something to Captain Kirk.

And Pavel could see it now: While Andrey and Jim bond over a drink –_a drink that Pavel isn't old enough to join in with_– Andrey will say something about how the Prometheus is getting too cozy and predictable for him –_as he always says_– and how he would love to join a new ship soon because Andrey Chekov is always in need of an adventure, and somewhere in his con, or ploy, or whatever the hell you call it_ –Pavel likes to call it: Ruining His Life_– Andrey will slip in the fact that his IQ is actually two points higher than Pavel's.

And before you know it, Captain Kirk is offering Andrey a position on the U.S.S Enterprise, and, as Jim would never replace Spock as First Commander, Andrey says he has experience as a navigator –_he's the one who taught Pavel after all_– and there we go. Andrey's in and Pavel's out. Story of his _fucking_ life.

Now mind you, none of this has actually happened, and Pavel knows his over-active imagination is running away with him again, but he can't help it. He's envisioning it now, and his mind is having a blast, just torturing him with 'what if' scenarios. Soon it could be _Andrey_ Chekov sitting next to Hikaru Sulu, and that mental picture is enough to depress Pavel for a few minutes, while simultaneously angering him.

And to top it all off, the cherry on the fucking sundae, Andrey's bi. Or whatever you want to call it. Pavel just knows that his –slightly skanky– older brother will flirt with anything that has a pulse. And, unfortunately, Hikaru had informed the crew a couple of days ago –if only to stop the rumors– that _yes, __he was dating Ensign Daniel Ackons_, and _yes, they were recently broken up_.

So with Sulu newly ousted and single, Andrey visiting as his haughty and flirtatious self, and Pavel's recent revelation that his feelings for the helmsman could now very well be returned- you can see Pavel's problem.

This next week should be interesting.


End file.
